Out Of The Blue
by Tenoh Akari
Summary: It’s Yuki x Tohma. There’s a plausible plot, I just hope it isn‘t overused already. See endnote for special gift to those who R&R. (First chapter edited and reloaded. Dear god it took me this long to get this done. Go ahead and kill me in bloody mur


TITLE: Out Of The Blue.

AUTHOR: Tenoh Akari, formerly Temperamental Baka Neko.

WARNING: Shounen-ai. I took liberties with certain details which actual facts I could not discover. You've got a problem with that? Go sue my muse.

DISCLAIMER: If Gravitation belongs to me, K would be playing happy happy joy joy with Tohma 6 times a night and I'd have endless sessions of sadomasochistic nature with each of the male cast. God made them belong to someone else. Good call God. ~_~;;

A/N: This is written in Tohma's and Yuki's POV. I'm horrible at switching POVs, so I separate them by putting the squiggles. I hope this is much better. Oh, and I refer to Yuki as 'Eiri' when I'm writing in Tohma's POV or when Mika is concerned, because that's how they regard him. Just in case you find the inconsistency difficult to appreciate.

LEGENDS:

_Italics _= thoughts.__

**Bold **= emphasized words.****

FIRST CHAPTER : EGRESS

o~0~O~0~o

A PR who was stooping to get his change from a vending machine stopped mid-bend.

The chattering members of an unknown band stopped in mid-chatter.

A music technician who had dropped a screwdriver stopped in his tracks to retrieve it.

All eyes are directed to a tall blonde who is making his way to the ground floor elevator. Talking and movements have stopped; the silence in the air is so intense, a resounding 'Ping!' would be heard if a safety pin were to fall and hit the clear tiled floor. It isn't merely because the man has an unearthly beautiful visage: bottomless eyes; skin of the finest marble; and a mess of the brightest sunshine gold hair. That is a normal look for the human iceberg known as Yuki Eiri. What made everyone stop in their tracks is his severe expression rivalled only by the aura of murderous rage surrounding him. The elevator that arrived emptied in a record-breaking time of 4 seconds while others who were waiting to get in suddenly decide that they have other things to do. The blonde ignores their gasps as he steps into the elevator and pushes the button for the top floor.

Japan's top romance novelist makes his way in purposeful strides and all are smart enough not to stand in his way. He finally stops when he reached his destination. With an expression that could curdle milk a mile away, he raps sharply on the door twice.

o~0~O~0~o

"Come in."

Sitting behind his massive desk, Seguchi Tohma's expressive blue-green eyes gleam at the sight of Yuki Eiri when the latter opens the door and steps into the spacious office. The late afternoon sky above busy Tokyo paints the room in amber tints as the sun slowly makes its way to kiss the horizon. Smiling cordially, Tohma turns slightly sideways to address his petite assistant.

"That'd be all, Yoyoko-san. Turn on the lights and lock the door as you leave, please."

"Yes, Seguchi-sama." Tohma continues to smile as she gathers the stack of papers on his desk and hurries towards the door, briefly glancing at her boss' blonde visitor before carrying out the NG president's orders.

The keyboardist then rises from his chair and clicks a button to pull the blinds behind him shut. As the office is once more illuminated in normal hue, his fiery hair just now reverts to the original pale gold that it is. The slighter blonde moves gracefully as he walks to stand before his desk, the same charming smile still adorning his face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having you here today, Eiri-san?"

Tohma beckons the man to one of the comfortable chairs as he speaks. Eiri doesn't take up the invitation; instead, he closes the distance between himself and Tohma in less than a few steps, an icy glint apparent in his eyes.

"You know why I'm here."

_Ah, always straightforward, _Tohma silently notes as he masks his amused expression. "If this is about the magazine article, I assure you I've no idea how it happened. I myself only found out about it today."

Tohma watches as Eiri sighs tiredly and tosses a crumpled copy of the weekly entertainment magazine that he has been clenching in his fist onto Tohma's table. A sideways glance reveals it to be turned to a page where a 48-sized font header vulgarly proclaims: EXPOSED! THE SECRET ROMANCE BETWEEN TOP AUTHOR & MEGA-POPULAR KEYBOARDIST! A large, obviously computer-edited photograph of two blondes: the taller one with an unlighted cigarette perched between his lips and the other with a smile on his face as he held a lighter up for the former was placed in the middle of the two-page article with the caption: Nittle Grasper's Seguchi Tohma Walking Out Of Tokyo's New Hottest Lovers' Spot With Yuki Eiri. Closing his eyes, he turns back towards Eiri with a neutral expression.

"Anything in particular you want me to do about it?" Tohma speaks evenly as he crosses his arms over his chest.

On the other hand, Yuki maintains the grim look yet he replies slightly less-coldly, signifying that he has calmed down a little. "Have it retracted. This has been bothersome for me all day."

"Ah, so I see." Tohma walks towards the mini-fridge at a corner of his office. He had it installed and stuffed with various alcoholic beverages ever since three weeks ago, finding that he needed a regular dose to keep his normal composure. "Being gossiped with me surely isn't your cup of tea." He peeks sideways through wisps of pale fringe to catch a weird look on the other blonde's face. "Anything to drink?"

"Asahi. And yes, you're my brother-in-law."

"Don't you mean **ex**-brother-in-law?" Tohma gives a half-smile as he tosses the bottle Eiri's way. The taller blonde catches it cleanly in mid-air and opens it, finally taking Tohma's invitation to sit down before taking a sip. Tohma notices that Eiri is observing him intently as he also takes a sip from a can of Carlsberg in front of the fridge.

"Why did you divorce her?"

Tohma's fist tightened as his other hand stopped in the middle of raising the beer can to his chiselled lips, tresses of pale yellow hiding his eyes. He mentally panics as it's taking him even longer than usual to change the topic: the abruptness of the question messed up his bearings. A few moments passed before he could look back up with his trademark smile. "I've already arranged for a press conference here tomorrow afternoon. You should come along." Calm answer disguises the cold-sweat that soaks Tohma's mind as he dreads the blonde heartthrob's reply.

"Okay." Eiri takes another sip of the alcohol. Even from this distance, Tohma could see the look on his face. The look that says: 'I know you're trying to avoid answering my question, but I won't push further.' Tohma was only too glad. The slighter blonde had moved to sit on a chair opposite his secret love interest who has asked the same question for the 3rd time since he divorced Mika last month.

Tohma never made any replies.

It was his choice: he did not love her, never will love her. And yes, he had tried. He had tried **very** hard. Each time he thought he could give it another chance, different faces of Eiri would make their appearances in his mind: an excited young Eiri breathlessly running up the street with a wide carefree smile; a broken Eiri crying his hazel eyes out in Tohma's arms; a frozen Yuki with a patented scowl on his face that the world has come to recognize today. His resolve would then remain what it was: a resolve. Years of self-blame and deceptions had passed before he decided that it was time for it all to end. Although Eiri may never fulfil his lifelong desire, he never wants to use Mika as a safety shield any longer. He had hid his passion for a lover behind the charade of brotherly care long enough.

He couldn't tell Eiri any of it though, could he? Definitely not. His motives would be misunderstood, though he did it with the best of intentions. Eiri might be in love with Shuuichi, that much he had grudgingly concluded. However, the fact remains that the novelist still comes running to him for comfort. Him! Tohma had revelled in silent glory at the understanding that as much as Eiri might love the pink-haired rock star, the former **needs **him. He doesn't want to spoil what chance may have for Eiri and himself, thus, he eluded the question. At least until he could find a way to confess. But for now…

"How did Shindou-san respond to this?"

Tohma watches as Eiri turns his gaze towards him. Oh yes. If there were such thing as a college degree in changing topics during conversations, Seguchi Tohma would've been valedictorian. As it is, he waits while Eiri sips his beer before answering.

"Not very well."

"I take it that it was him the news broadcasted as a mini-typhoon hitting Tokyo earlier today?" A half-smile from the emotionless author. _Score!_

"Yeah. He ruined my door when he stormed out this afternoon. I ought to charge him for repairs." The mock dismayed tone undid the harshness of the words and Tohma had to suppress a chuckle. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

Eiri sighs. "I hurt him all the time. We fought a lot this week. And this morning…"

Tohma's heart contract at the sound of Eiri's voice: he seems genuinely disturbed. He had assumed that the relationship between his ex-brother-in-law and Bad Luck's vocalist was hitting the rocks this week considering the reverberating wailing coming from the studios he had the displeasure of hearing even when he is separated from the source by four floors. He became more certain as Bad Luck's producer commences his whirlwind routine more often now while the blonde manager has grown to be even more psychotically trigger-happy, if such thing is even possible. Eiri himself has been exceptionally grumpy and Tohma had taken the moody novelist out to dinner at one of the new restaurants near Rainbow Bridge to calm the latter's stress, not to mention that he couldn't take another round of melancholic howling from the normally hyperactive Shuuichi. It was then that the picture of both of them must've been taken, which lead to the controversial story in the entertainment magazine.

Eiri has started to show positive emotions towards Shuuichi and Tohma is somewhat glad. In spite of his own feelings, he sincerely wants Eiri to be happy. Still, Tohma couldn't help but feel an increasing amount of jealousy filling his entire soul. As it is, he wills himself to speak soothingly while giving a reassuring smile.

"You don't mean to. You care for him. You just don't know how to express it."

"I've trouble to even make myself say I love him."

Tohma couldn't help but look away. "Maybe you don't love him, so you couldn't tell him that you do because you don't want to deceive him." _Just like I never told Mika I love her because I don't._ He turns back to face the author who has a weird look on his face. Shock? Disbelief? Tohma couldn't tell. _Had he accidentally said his thoughts out loud? Impossible. This isn't good though._

"Sorry, Eiri-san. What was I saying. You have a hard time to let your true feelings be known. Surely he understands. It'll be fine." Tohma forces himself to smile and chuckles lightly to complement the good-natured personality that he reserves specially for Eiri before deciding to change the subject yet again.. "So, how has your day been? Aside from being accused of having an affair with your sister's ex-husband that is."

The two engage into further conversations surrounding anything and everything: new novel ideas, songs to be composed, book-signing sessions, concert tours. The atmosphere is cosy, just like it always has been whenever it's just the two of them chatting. Never mind that the first of the duo is secretly in love with the other who in turn replies to everything with an average of three words per sentence. Tohma loves rare moments like these: moments when Eiri is his and his alone. No Shuuichi, no datelines, no work, no nothing; just the two of them talking like the rest of the world doesn't exist. During those times, it seems as if they might just have a chance.

A loud beep interrupts whatever Tohma was saying, and he summons all control that he has to will himself not to curse. Smiling, he excuses himself and walks towards the phone on his table, making a mental note to possibly fire his secretary next week.

"Yes, Yoyoko-san."

"Pardon me, Seguchi-sama. Muraki-san from TV Tokyo is here to see you."

"I believe our meeting is scheduled for the day after tomorrow."

"I told him so, Seguchi-sama. But he insists on seeing you today. He says it's urgent."

Tohma takes a moment and glances at the back of Eiri's head. "Very well then, Yoyoko-san. Show him to the conference room and bring in tea."

"Yes, Seguchi-sama." Tohma terminates the connection and walks back to Eiri's side.

"Forgive me, Eiri-san. It seems like I have to go attend to some business." Tohma smiles apologetically before continuing. "Are you doing anything in particular tonight?"

"No."

"Well then, I'd like to treat you to dinner again." A questioning look from the lithe blonde makes the cells in Tohma's brain run around frantically for a quick save. "We should discuss what to say tomorrow. Those reporters are nothing but vultures and we better not make any mistakes. Otherwise, they might not buy it." Oh yes, he's a master at this game.

"We're not going to Tokyo's new hottest lovers' spot, are we?"

Tohma couldn't help but chuckle. "No, of course not." _Unless you want to…_

"I'll see you in 2 hours at the parking lot." Eiri gets up and heads towards the door. "And it's my treat tonight."

Tohma almost jumped in victory (not to mention ecstasy!) but he caught himself in time as the blonde novelist abruptly turns around.

"Thanks, Tohma."

Tohma almost sighed out loud in pure relief. "My pleasure, Eiri-san."

Yes. It was his pleasure indeed.

o~0~O~0~o

Yuki walks out of Tohma's office in a less psychotic nature. It was a mistake; a big fatal mistake. He idly notices a horde of women crowding behind Tohma's secretary's desk. What he doesn't notice however, is that the women were looking at him as a tiger would its prey. Seeing that the situation is safe, the female workers rush towards the well-known romance novelist, poor Yuki didn't have the chance to escape. Caught off-guard, he resists the overwhelming urge to smack his forehead. _This is why I hate going out in public. And they call **me **a misanthrope!_

"Yuki-sensei! I'm your biggest fan!"

"No! **I'm** your biggest fan!"

"Quiet you two! You're making Yuki-sensei uncomfortable! Can I have your autograph? I just read your latest book for the fifth time!"

"No! Sign **my **book first. I've read it for the sixth time!"

"**I'm **reading it for the seventh time!"

"Eighth!"

"I take your book to sleep!"

Yuki has stopped listening to them trying to outdo each other for his attention. He forces himself to smile his most charming smile as he continues walking, the females following him closely of course.

"Aah!!! He's so cool!" More squeals and high-pitched giggling follow the comment made by Tohma's secretary.

_This is going to be a long day._

o~0~O~0~o

After being crowded by a large group of fans for what seems to be the worse part of an hour, Yuki decides that he needs to get away. The nauseating mixture of smells from strong perfumes was making him light-headed. Bestowing the ladies with his most flattering I-am-a-sex-god smile, he bids them good-bye and makes a move to escape. It was not as easy as he had hoped it would be, since the women continue to follow him persistently, repeating the phrases "I love you", "You're the best author" and "I'll be your loyal reader for life"; each trying to make her point louder than the other in hopes of gaining favours from the undoubtedly hot celebrity. It was only when Yuki found his getaway transport in the form of an elevator did he finally get some peace and quiet.

He pushes the button for no particular floor and waits for the elevator door to open. When it finally does, he steps out and walks along the brightly lit hallway. There's still more than half an hour before he has to go to the parking lot and meet Tohma, his original plan of going to a bookstore across the street was spoiled by the impromptu autograph session. His feet move with zombie-like trance, yet, a closer look at his eyes would reveal that the chaotic hazel orbs entirely betray his otherwise stoic expression.

"Maybe you do not love him, and so you couldn't tell him that you do because you don't want to deceive him."

Tohma's words ring in his head the way an alarm clock would each time that blasted device scare the living daylights into him: pounding endlessly, each time louder than before. Why is he so bothered by that statement? Is it because it was wrong and he feels defensive? Or maybe the truth is that Tohma had indeed hit the jackpot…?

"Just like I never told Mika I love her because I don't."

What would Tohma have said if he had told the slighter blonde that those words had come out loud? Yuki was certain that his ex-bother-in-law had meant to make that comment in his head. Part of him couldn't believe it yet the other part screams derogatory names at himself. Of course he knew about it! At least he had acknowledged it deep in his subconscious. It is the advantage he had used as an invisible rope to bind Tohma to his side, isn't it? Still, what Mika had told him over a couple of weeks ago genuinely did shock him.

**FLASHBACK**

It had been a hot summer afternoon.

The warm sunlight seemed to have no effect on the handsome blonde. He made his way down bustling streets in his customary lackadaisical attitude. Quite a number of things have happened in a short period of time: Shuuichi wanting a celebration for his album's success; his latest book just recently got published… All things that he doesn't want to show his care for.

Then, there was Mika's divorce.

"What could've possibly gone wrong?" the media had relentlessly demanded to know. Indifference was all he gave when the reporters from various magazines crowded him to demand the reason why his happily married sister and brother-in-law decided to separate. Whenever any of them got daring enough to drive him past the point of being annoyed, Yuki simply used his own version of the Death Glare ™ to the maximum, and those reporters had wisely decided against bothering him further. It was during that train of thoughts that he noticed a familiar head standing in front of the window of a famous bakery.

"Mika."

Eiri refrained from sighing out loud at the sight of his sister: Mika might misunderstand him. Not that it's her fault if she does; he's always unreasonably cold to her, after all.

"Tohma's birthday is coming soon. He…loves to eat ice cream cakes with lots of cherries on top. I…"She smiled her burgundy smile then, but as her eyes were camouflaged by a pair of Elle sunglasses, he felt rather than saw the anguish in them.

"Lets go get a cup of coffee."

Mika had followed him wordlessly. They chose a quiet corner at an exclusive café and ordered their drinks. Silently sipping his, Eiri observed as Mika did nothing but stare at the dark liquid in the fine china cup before finally opening his mouth.

"What happened between the two of you?"

Eiri watched as Mika looked up and stared at him as if he had grown another head. Then again, being Mika, she wouldn't have seemed so overwhelmed with disbelief even if he **had **grown an extra head. It was a full 10 seconds before she smiled and took a sip of her java for the first time.

"He decided that it must end."

"What must?"

Mika paused for a moment, eyes glued to her cup of caffeine before finally answering. "All the lies."

"What lies?" He took another sip of the hot liquid, needing the warmth to ease the tight knot in his stomach at the knowledge of the answer even before it came.

"The one between him and I…and you."

Eiri's fingers tightened around his cup of coffee. "Tohma-"

"Loves you. Yes, he does."

He couldn't manage to say anything as Mika turned to look outside the window as locals and foreigners went about their businesses. The sun that was beginning its journey towards the west still cast glaring light from where it perched itself upon the grey sky. Moments passed before he decided to discontinue the heavy silence.

"He cares for me deeply."

"Of course. He cares for you because you were his brother-in-law. He cares for you so much that he's more than willing to lie and even die for you. He'd gladly throw himself in front of a speeding truck if it benefits you in any way at all, Eiri."

"Mika-" The words died at his lips as Mika's head snap back towards him with a look that could be either anger or sorrow, or both.

"He'd fly to the sun and back for you. The reason he married me was so he could do it in the name of brotherly love. So no one would judge his intentions. Eiri-" Mika paused. "He comes home to me every night and sees you in his sleep."

Eiri realized that the look on Mika's face was neither anger nor sorrow, then. It was defeat. Now, it was his turn to look out the window as Mika let out an exasperated sigh.

"I always thought you were dense but this is beyond even my expectations."

"I-" Turning back to face her, his retort died at his lips at the intensity of Mika's eyes.

"So you dare to look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't have even the slightest idea that he…feels that way for you?"

Mika smiled triumphantly as he met her challenge with silence.

"I will talk to him." He said decisively.

"Talk to Tohma? About what?"

"About all of this. He has no right to treat you this way."

Mika smiled and took a long sip of her coffee. "Don't"

"Why not?" Obviously, Eiri had not expected such response from her.

"Because it wasn't his fault that he fell in love with someone else and not me."

"But-"

"He didn't get the divorce for himself, Eiri. It wasn't merely to clear his conscience. He didn't want to hurt me. He knew that I knew how he feels for you. He could've just gone on pretending. No one would ever know. But, he decided to stop.

"I…still remember what he said the night he announced that we'd go our separate ways. He apologized, and he told me that he'd rather hurt himself than see me cry. He rather sleep and dream alone rather than drag me along the road." A wistful smile accompanied Mika's accounts.

"And so you'll simply let it go."

"Tohma almost never made a wrong choice in his life. I trust his judgment."

They finished their drinks and walked out of the door. As soon as they reached the steps leading to the crowded sidewalk, Eiri closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again when he asked the last question.

"You love him?"

His breath caught at the sight of Mika looking back at him with what could be classified as the most tranquil smile that ever graced her vulpine face.

"With all of my heart, yes."

She turned around then, the heels of her sandals clicked on the pavement as her hair swished into place. Eiri remained still as his sister turned her head halfway towards him and mouthed a muted 'thank you' as she gave him a teasing smile before disappearing into the crowd.

Eiri had developed a certain feeling - guilt? - by that night when he turned on the television as another one of those entertainment shows Shuuichi loves so much began broadcasting. It was those jackals chasing after Tohma again as he made his way from the front door of his office building to his awaiting car.

"Seguchi-san. Why did you and your wife separated?"

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"Did one of you have an affair?"

Eiri stared intently at the close up image of Tohma, the keyboardist seemed indifferent but there was weariness in his blank eyes. He had settled back on his couch to see what shall happen next after Tohma escaped into the safety of his automobile: more speculative comments from the disappointed reporters definitely.

"Seguchi-san! Please tell us something!"

 "Seguchi-san-"

"Mika-san is a great woman." The crowd of reporters fell silent as the words spilled out of Tohma's lips.

"She is kind, dignified, understanding, strong; she is the epitome of a respectable lady. Not to mention her sophisticated beauty." Tohma smiled then. "She deserves someone better. Someone who could treat her right and be there for her all the time. Someone who could give her **everything **she needs. Someone who, unfortunately, is not me." Tohma paused and regarded the sea of journalists surrounding him. "Is that all?"

Eiri continued observing Tohma as he was escorted into his vehicle, the reporters were unbelievably dumbfounded enough not to make further pursuit. He had stared blankly at the screen until Shuuichi came home and brought the apartment down with his chattering. The pink nuclear-powered energy ball had complained that he was acting distant that night but didn't dare make further comments as he continued ignoring the singer. He couldn't help but contemplate the bit of conversation between Mika and himself that day before they walked out of the café.

"Promise me you wouldn't get Tohma into trouble."

"Hn."

"Eiri?"

"What?"

"You do love that kid right?"

Mika had glanced at him sideways as he didn't answer her. She proceeded to shake her head and sigh at the response, or rather, lack of response from him.

"If the day ever comes when you and Shuuichi part ways, please give Tohma a chance. He has earned that much, hasn't he?"

"Mika…"

"Try to make him happy as I have failed. You have my blessing."

**END FLASHBACK**

Yuki didn't realize when had he stopped walking, only that he had stood in front of a window for god knows how long, staring out into midsummer eve. There are no stars pinned to the velvet sky like shards of polished diamonds. Instead, the lights of the city littered as far as his eyes could see as if defying God's creation. Normally, Yuki sighs for either one of two reasons: things that annoy him and things that annoy him more. Although none of it is present then, he let out a soft breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

He loves Shuuichi. At least he thinks so. As much as the boy irritates him constantly, he feels strangely at peace whenever Shuuichi is around. The wide-eyed vocalist brought colours inside his monochromatic being when the former moved into his home. He felt alive once more for the first time in years.

On the other hand, Tohma had been by his side through rain and storm. The musician had been on his hands and knees cleaning up after his mess when he had killed three men across the globe years ago. Tohma never asked for anything in return, instead, had blamed himself for the entire ordeal. He had been the person Yuki run to whenever the latter needed a shield from the world, the shelter of someone's arms. Heck! Tohma is an amazingly great cook and his cuisines never failed to make Yuki feel better no matter how depressed the tall blonde gets. Tohma makes him feel at ease the way a cigarette or a good can of beer calms him. Tohma makes him feel safe.

Three mornings ago, Shuuichi had surprisingly cleaned the house they share. While rummaging through some boxes, the hyperactive singer had discovered a small one containing old photographs. It took 15 minutes of wheedling before he got Yuki to sit on the couch with him, going through each of the photos. One particular snapshot made Yuki stop listening to Shuuichi's babblings. It was one of Tohma at a coffee shop in New York. His face was rounder, lacking the cold and calculating expression he mostly has on today. There was something shining in his eyes, something that he had accidentally commented in a volume audible for Shuuichi's ears – innocence. His lover had asked what he had meant. He had silenced the former with a kiss.

Tohma and himself, they had been innocent once. No, that doesn't sound right. **He **had been innocent once. Tohma should still be, but the smaller blonde had been sullied the day he had washed away the pools of blood and disposed the bodies of the men Eiri had murdered. Not only had he let himself be dragged along the darkened path, Tohma had been the one to support him through their forever changed lives.

Despite the keyboardist's constantly reassuring smiles, Eiri couldn't help but feel guilty for what he'd made Tohma become.

"Ah! Yuki-sensei's still here!!"

That squeal startled him back to the present. _Not again! _Yuki fails to resist that urge and smacks his forehead against the wall he had been leaning against.

"I thought he left! Where is he?"

"Someone saw him on this floor."

_I better make my way out of here._

He quickly looks around the hallway in front of him as he run through his options. Choosing an escape route, he quickly yanks a door open and steps in, throwing it back shut as he hears a group of women babble in excitement. Sighing gratefully, he scans the dimly lit room and halts at an unexpected form sitting at the table.

And gasps.

o~0~O~0~o

Tohma walks out of the conference room with yet another victorious smile. After some persuasion - Tohma made it look like an art as usual - he had coaxed the other man into agreeing with his terms. Of course, it's always either his way or no way. He quickly checks his watch to make sure he isn't late for his date with Eiri. Tohma wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if any more good things were to happen today. He was on his way to the parking lot, dismissing his driver with a wave of his artistic fingers when a ring of his cell phone brought him out of his trance.

_Eiri-san isn't cancelling our plans, is he?_ Worriedly, he took out the still ringing device and presses the OK button. "Hello. This is Seguchi."

"Tohma! Where are you?"

_It's Noriko. Thank god. _"I'm at the parking lot. What's up, Noriko?" Noriko said something but Tohma was unable to comprehend her as a loud noise is heard in the background and the female keyboardist of Nittle Grasper shouted at its source in frustration. Not waiting for the noises to cease, Tohma hastily speaks. "I'm in a hurry, Noriko. Make it quick, please."

"Yeah. Come to Studio 4 now. There's something we want you to listen to."

_What, now? _"Sorry. No can do. I've to leave in 10 minutes."

"Oh? Where to?"

Tohma paused before deciding to give a straight answer. "I've a date for dinner."

"I see. Well- HEY!"

"Noriko?"

"Tou-chan! It's Ryuu-chan!"

Tohma cringes at the perky voice that suddenly assaults his right eardrum in Noriko's place. "Ah…what is it?"

"You have to come up here now! I want you to listen to this new tune we came up with!"

"I'm sorry but I can't. I'll listen to it tomorrow, okay?" _Please say 'yes'. Please._

"No! You must listen to it **now**!"

"Ryuuichi-" Tohma began to say but sighs as he hears scuffling noises in the background.

"I'm back."

"Ah, Noriko." His voice sounded surreptitiously relieved. "As I was saying, I'll listen to it tomorrow. I can't tonight. Sorry."

"Well, okay… but I think you better come listen to it. Ryuuichi has started crying and he's getting me all wet with his tears. GET OFF ME, RYUUICHI!" Tohma didn't know whether to sigh in defeat or giggle-

(Tohma: I do NOT giggle!)

(Akari: In my fic? You do. *Continues to type as Tohma fumes behind her*)

Tohma didn't know whether to sigh in defeat or giggle in amusement as he clearly hears Ryuuichi wails and calls Noriko a mean witch.

"Please, Tohma?"

Sigh in defeat wins. "Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes."

After terminating the call and turning off his cell phone on impulse, he makes his way back into the building and hurries towards the elevator. Pushing the button for the studio level, he impatiently taps his foot while absentmindedly wonders if somewhere in this world a scientist has designed an elevator that moves at light speed. Desperately wishing that he wouldn't be late, Tohma steps out of the elevator and heads towards the 4th room on the right when sounds from another studio stops him in his course.

o~0~O~0~o

Yuki dislikes surprises, yet he couldn't help being taken aback at the sight of Shuuichi in the room he had chosen for his hideout. The pink-haired singer had stared at him with eyes wider than a Frisbee, and Yuki thought he saw tears forming at the corner of those purple orbs.

"Yuki…"

A monosyllable grunt was all that the stunned author could manage.

"Ah… Um… What are you doing here?"

"… I… Went to see Tohma... " Eiri watches as his lover's eyes grow inhumanly wider and continues to add. "… About the magazine article."

"Oh." There it is again. The uncomfortable silence that he sometimes feels when he's alone with Shuuichi.

Such thing never seemed to exist whenever he was with Tohma instead.

"I'm sorry, Yuki." Yuki remains quiet as Shuuichi stands up and walks towards him, continuing. "What I said this morning, and whatever I did that made you angry at me a lot this week. I don't want you to hate me and I don't wanna fight with you again. Please forgive me."

"Shuuichi…"

"Yuki…"

Outside the room, Tohma holds on to a water cooler as the world literally crumbles by his ears.

o~0~O~0~o

There's a long moment of silence in the second studio that Eiri and Shuuichi are in, silence that could mean anything and everything. Tohma summons all the strength that he has to make himself breathe slowly as he held on to the only thing his hand found for support: his legs turning wobbly as seconds passes. _How could this have happened? What's that pink fluff doing here tonight of all nights?! How did Eiri-san ended up in this room of all rooms?!?! _Each questions pound their way into his mind, only to find mocking silence for answer. After standing there for what feels like two eternities, Tohma hears another sound.

"Yuki…"

"Hm?"

"Can I come home tonight? I'm almost done here…Lets have dinner together."

Tohma couldn't hear if Eiri made any reply, though it might be due to the deafening thumping of his heart. Deciding that he couldn't listen to this anymore, the blonde keyboardist walks away, leaving shards of his broken heart behind.

o~0~O~0~o

**-TSUZUKU-**

ENDNOTE: This is it for now. There will be 2 more chapters before I'm done terrorizing the lives of the Gravitation cast. Please review and criticize me so I may improve my writing skills. Also, I made a wallpaper for this fic (as usual) featuring the depicted pairing. I'll be sending them out to the reviewers of the original chapter first, and then to anyone else who reviews. Have a nice day! ^_^


End file.
